Drew Stanton ('Beyond the Grave')
Not to be confused with Drew Stanton (EDStudios), his non-canon appearance in The Lost Chapters, or his mentioned appearnace in the Apocalypse Survival Guide "If its dead, '''kill it'. If its living, hurt it," '' -- Drew to the group as they're cornered by the Sanctum Drew Stanton, also known as The Caregiver and by his CB handle Blondie,' '''is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead: Beyond the Grave, ''and the crossover character coming over from ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. He is the last surviving member of his family. After the murder of his wife and the suicide of his daughter, Drew returned to his life of peace and non-violence and decided to leave his home behind and return to his home state of Oklahoma, in order to get away from the people he cared about for fear of losing them and to find himself, starting a new journey and leaving the past behind. He currently leads a network of survivors, keeping numerous communities alive by delivering supplies along the mile markers between Oklahoma and the surrounding states. In the process, he has supposedly moved on from his wife as his journey continues, now on a mission to preserve the group for decades to come.The 'New Age' Extension Overview Personality Drew is a physically and mentally strong man who is often surly and very resourceful, but his compassion and loyalty towards the people he cares about are second-to-none; despite his hardened personality, he is not without a soft, emotional side. He is often volatile, but he is still significantly more level-headed than many of his group members, including his close friend Edwards. Drew has also proven to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, a characteristic he shares with his leader and close friend Edwards, thus making him a very respected and trusted right-hand man to Edwards. He is much more clever than he looks. Although he is not as tough as many of his fellow survivors, Drew is just as aggressive and agile and can hold his own against the dead and the living with his signature weapon, a strange club-spear. The death of his wife, Becky, and his unborn child at the hands of Rictor has significantly hardened him, even to the point he often takes no quarter. It is strongly hinted at several points in the story that Drew has been suffering from PTSD since the death of his wife, attempting to keep his sanity in control instead of devolving into a revenge-fuelled killer. After his daughter's death, Drew reaches his mental limit. Claiming to be "too much of a coward" to end it all for himself, he decides to leave the Commonwealth and his friends behind for good, setting off to his home state of Oklahoma to seek mental healing and find inner peace. Having renewed his vow never to kill, Drew slowly makes his way to Oklahoma, unsure of where he is heading. Pre-Apocalypse There is not much information about Drew's life pre-apocalypse, other than he was born and grew up in the state of Oklahoma, still retaining the accent. At some unknown point in his youth, he and his parents moved to the City, where he made friends with most of his classmates. He considered Harold Carter his best friend, and he entered a relationship with Becky Grace. Post-Apocalypse EDStudios Main Article: Drew Stanton Season 1 'I Lost People...' Drew makes his way across the states in his Mustang, passing by many signs, mile markers and travellers on the road. As he does so, he hears the voices of several of his friends, including Achilles, Sophie and Edwards, convincing him to stay behind in the nation he once helped build. He stops at a gas station to search for fuel. He finds a van with a reanimated driver and a full tanker. As he begins syphoning the fuel, he hears a click behind his head, discovering he has walked into an ambush. He catches two men off guard, stealing one of their revolvers. He shoots them both but does not kill them, stopping himself as he sees walkers approach. He renews his vow to never kill again and leaves the men to the walkers. Eventually, he passes a sign that says "Welcome to Oklahoma. Discover the Excellence!". A couple of days later, he parks the car in a bush and hides it. He decides to go hunting and once again hears his wife's voice. He spots a walker and, before he can kill it, is caught by surprise by a silenced gunshot. He looks up to see a figure by a campfire. He invites Drew to sleep around his campfire. Drew reluctantly agrees. The two share a can of beans. The man introduces himself as Leland and explains he ended up in Oklahoma searching for his wife, Naomi. With no further mission in Oklahoma, Drew agrees to help him. The next morning, Drew wakes up to the sound of an engine. He runs over to where he parked his car, only to find it being stolen by a gang. Leland starts his truck and the pair chase after the thieves. Drew instructs Leland to head them off. In the process, Leland crashes the truck into a tree and Drew is thrown from the truck. He stands up and keeps running, Leland hot on his tail. The car is finally stopped by a large truck, and Drew pulls the thieves out of the car and orders them to walk into the wilderness. The woman in the truck introduces herself as Mikala and asks Drew and Leland if they need medical attention, Drew especially. Drew looks down to see a piece of glass in his side. He whispers "Oh shit" before collapsing. Hours later, Drew wakes up in the back of Mikala's truck, stitched up. He sits up and asks her where his car is. She says that Leland is driving the Mustang behind. Drew asks her why she helped. "The same reason you said you'd help him," she replies, "I need something to do,". She asks for Drew to tell his story as thanks for stitching him up. Mikala asks Drew why he left his home. Drew simply replies "I lost people, and I lost myself,". The trio approaches their saviour. They ask for his name. He replies "Me? Uh, Harvey...Harvey Morgan". On the hill overlooking the freight station, a figure watches the group with binoculars. 'Mountain Mamma' 'May I Cry?' '...I Lost Myself' Drew finishes his speech in front of the group. He reckons there are more than enough supplies in the factory to last the group for years, but reiterates his point that there are people out there who need the supplies as much as they do. Season 2 'Blondie' 'Crossed Path' Killed Victims EDStudios * 1 unnamed Squatter * Louis (caused) * Rapist (alive) * Blake (alive and zombified) * Rosita (caused) * Ben Appleby (indirectly caused) * Sally Neil * Christopher Neil * Luca (zombified) * Leyton Jones * Zion (caused, alive) * Sarah Stanton (indirectly caused) * Several unnamed Hometown guards * Several unnamed members of Carter's Bandits * Multiple unnamed members of the String Gang * 8 unnamed members of James' Bandits * Numerous unnamed members of the New World Warriors * 64 unnamed members of the Church * 19 unnamed Ravagers * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * Numerous unnamed members of the Government Army * Numerous counts of zombies Beyond the Grave * Porter (caused) * Chad (caused) * His mother (zombified) * Connor Stanton (caused, alive) * Harvey Morgan * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Leland Sanchez "I'm just glad that...against all odds, this group of random people have come together. We've all got an oppotunity to learn from each other. To come together, just like people used to," Because of Leland's kindness, compassion and sensitivity, Drew and he have become friends. When the two first met, Leland offered Drew a seat around his campfire and a tin of beans without asking for anything in return. However, Drew, with no mission in Oklahoma, offers to help Leland find his missing wife. Naomi Harvey Morgan "No! Listen to me, and goddamn listen well! We '''don't' kill the living! ... You wanna hurt them, you gotta go through me!" '' -- Drew attempts to protect the three invaders from Harvey Drew and Harvey initially have a poor relationship. Harvey serves as Drew's ideological nemesis during the first half of the season, with Drew refusing to kill anyone and Harvey being more than willing to kill any human threats. This tension eventually culminates in a fight between the two, unable to agree on what they should do with the three scavengers who break into the factory. When Drew reveals his rather murderous and dark past, Harvey appears to empathise with him and their relationship begins to improve. Harvey is more than happy to join Drew and the group on their mission to help those in need. Mikala "I'm sorry. I'm just taken-aback by how beautiful you are," Maggie Eduard Drew and Eduard have a tense relationship. In the original series, the two had few encounters, with their most notable being in the season premiere of Season 20. Since then, Eduard describes his feelings towards Drew as "neutral" and acknowledges the Frontiersmen's participation in the death of Drew's wife Becky. When the two encounter one another once again in Blondie, there doesn't appear to be any hostilities between them, with Drew even smiling upon realizing who he had stumbled across, although their subsequent relationship is yet to be explored. Trivia * Despite missing his left eye, Drew refuses to wear anything to cover it. * Drew is currently the only alive main character in Beyond the Grave to have not killed anyone. ** This is proof that he stuck to his vow to never kill again as he left in the series finale. * His signature weapons are his club-spear and a revolver he took from Porter and Chad. * Drew knows aikido and has limited knowledge of ninjitsu. * Drew gained his iconic leather jacket during the Greencole Militia's assault on the oil refinery; he wore it until it was taken when the group first encountered the Frontiersmen, but he retrieved it during the rescue of John Terrance. * His relationship with his wife, Becky, was the second-longest in the series. * He is the first character to purposefully cause the death of a blood relative: Connor Stanton. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Couriers Category:Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Stanton Family